Amortentia
by orchideously
Summary: When Draco shouts out, this potion stinks like Potter - Hermione explains, that it's Amortentia.


"Today you will be divided into pairsrs. One will be brewing the potion and once it is done the other will identify the potion based on smell and sight." Professor Eidelbrach announced to the Eighth Year Potions class. Harry looked at his partner Hermione and she rolled her eyes. She knew she would be the one brewing the potion. It was still very likely that Harry wouldn't get it right but he had more of a chance at a decent grade with Hermione brewing.

The class set to work and Harry fought to stay awake. The war may have sparked his appreciation for a lot of subjects but Potions still wasn't one of them. Even after his late night talks with Snape's portrait about the many benefits of learning the art he wasn't convinced. It was dull and paid too much attention to detail. Harry was much too straightforward to appreciate its nuances.

The Boy-Who-Lived chose to focus on his professor at times like this instead. The man was undeniably attractive. He was roughly 25 with a bright smile and wavy brown hair. He always found himself in precarious situations with the young teacher in his daydreams. He was brought out of a specific one involving the desk in Eidelbrach's office he'd once caught a glimpse of when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry I'm finished. I'm positive you'll get this one in a jiff." She smirked at him and he already knew what it was. Harry glanced over the rim of the cauldron and scrunched up his nose at the foul-smelling potion that looked like mud. "Polyjuice."

"Right you are Mr. Potter. Great brew Ms. Granger though I shouldn't be surprised! Ten points to Gryffindor for you both." Professor Eidelbrach winked at Harry and he grinned maniacally before he received an elbow from Hermione. Her and Ron were the only ones that knew Harry was gay but her look told him everyone would know if he kept it up.

Eidelbrach went to Ron and Seamus next. "Mr. Weasley what potion has you partner brewed?" Ron leaned in to look and took a long whiff.

"I'd know that anywhere Professor, that's Wolfsbane." Ron said between coughs after inhaling a bit of steam from the potion. Hermione had been brewing it every month for Remus the last year. The three of them could smell it from a mile away.

"Very good Mr. Weasley." Eidelbrach smiled and moved on. "Mr. Malfoy?" Harry watched as the blond gave a long sniff. So Malfoy hadn't been totally evil and maybe they'd saved each others lives during the war. That didn't mean they had to like each other, they had already gotten detention twice for squabbling.

"Ugh! This potion reeks like Potter." Malfoy said pulling his head back with a vicious sneer. The Slytherins snickered and everyone else either rolled or averted their eyes. Harry looked at his professor who looked like he'd just been attacked with a Petrificus Totalus.

"Well I er…" The man cleared his throat. "Would someone else like to give it a try?"

Hermione immediately shot out of her chair and walked to the cauldron. She may have become more relaxed since the war but that didn't mean she wasn't still Hermione. She leaned in and took a whiff while Malfoy and Blaise Zabini acted theatrically disgusted by her.

"Oh! Oh my goodness…" The bushy-haired girls eyes went wide as she turned between Harry and Malfoy. "Malfoy, you're certain this smells like Harry?" She asked and he frowned. Why would Hermione ever second-guess herself to that prat?

"Yes I'm sure Mu- Granger. I'd know that horrible stench anywhere." Malfoy replied screwing his face up. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well then er… Professor, this is Amortentia." Hermione said looking at Harry apologetically.

You could have heard a faerie wing hit the floor.

Amortentia. The strongest love potion in existence. Brewed by Blaise Zabini who was known to be as adept at potions as Snape's godson, Malfoy. Amortentia. The love potion that only smells like the person you're in love with. And Malfoy had smelled Harry Potter. Malfoy looked like he'd seen a ghost. His eyes flicked between the cauldron and Harry and Hermione.

"Well Granger." He said after a moment. "I know this may come to as a shock to you Granger but you are capable of coming to a very wrong conclusion." What Harry had come to call the 'Malfoy Mask' was out in force now.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger is human therefore she is capable of making mistakes." Professor Eidelbrach looked angry and Harry was unsure why. "However, she is correct in this case. Mr. Zabini has brewed a perfect batch of Amortentia just as I assigned him. And you smelled our Harry here." The instructors eyes focused on Harry. The intensity of his stare made the brunette squirm. Malfoy growled low in his throat and then coughed as if to disguise it. The Slytherin straightened his tie and looked around the room. Harry detected a bit of panic.

"Malfoy I-" He started.

"Potter please learn when to shut that oafish mouth of yours." Malfoy said before sweeping up his books and storming out of the room.

All Draco could think as he lay in his bed under his blankets was _fuck Amortentia_.

"Draco?"

"No."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. What happened to not being a coward this year?" Draco moved the blankets down from over the top of his head to shoot a withering glare at Pansy. The small girl didn't even notice. It was times like these he regretted choosing her as a best friend. Sure, it had gotten his father off his back but now she knew far too much about him, it was unsettling. She walked over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Draco, it's been two days. You must leave this room. Your probation requires you do well in school and at this rate you'll be failing everything." Pansy looked as concerned as any Slytherin was capable of when not trying to trick someone. He sighed and sat up.

"Pans. Everyone knows." He said in a small voice he barely recognized as his own.

"I know." She rested her hand on his leg.

"I can't go out there. What if he tries to talk to me?" He couldn't imagine facing Potter now. It was bad enough seeing him across the Hall and in class and everywhere else all these years, seeing the boy he loved look at him with so much disgust. Now he knew Draco's secret, and the disgust would be for an entirely different reason. It would be too much and he couldn't take it. Not to mention now everyone would know he's gay. The remarks and hexes were enough before when everyone hated him for being a Death Eater. Now he was a shirt-lifting-Potter-loving-Death- Eater.

"If he tries to talk to you just do what you've always done. You can avoid him as much as possible but we have Potions again today and you'll have to see him. After that, you can come back here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "It will be okay Draco. Just pretend it never happened. Ignore the comments and it'll be okay. Now get dressed." Pansy gave him a pat on the cheek and walked out.

She was right. He had to go to class. The ridicule would be terrible but it would be better than going to Azkaban if his grades suffered. He sighed and pulled on his robes and looked in the mirror to try to straighten out his hair. He spritzed a tiny bit of his cologne on. His mother had given him the magically replenishing bottle his first year and he never felt put-together without it. He walked out of his dorm and linked arms with Pansy. At least he had her. Even if everyone else hated him.

They managed to get to Potions first and Draco sat at his usual table with Pansy behind him. He buried his nose in a book and tried not to flinch when he heard the door open. Someone sat next to him and he assumed it was Blaise until he heard that voice.

"Alright Malfoy?" He looked up from his book and into the face of Harry Potter. "Potter, what do you think you're doing?" He sneered.

"We're sitting by you." Came Granger's voice behind him. The girl was pulling her books out and setting them between her and Pansy.

"May I ask why?" He narrowed his eyes at Pansy who was looking especially unsurprised.

"Well you've been hiding out the last two days so you haven't heard but people are saying some, er, less than promising things about what they're going to do when you show your face." Potter scrunched his face up. "We figured they'd be less likely to hex you if we were around."

Potter and his lackeys were trying to protect him? "And why would you care?" The brunette ruffled his delicious hair in that way he did when Draco knew he was nervous.

"Seems like everyone is less aggressive about the Amortentia thing and more about you being, er, bent. And well…" He took a deep breath and his eyes met Granger's for a second. "Let's just say that hits home. I don't like it so I'm doing something about it."

Wait, what was that? Being ridiculed for being bent hit home to Potter? Was he bent? Well he did look at Granger so was she? No, that doesn't make sense she's with the Weasel. It had to be Potter. Some small feeling like hope lit inside Draco before he squashed it. Even if he was, there was no way Saint Potter would ever like a former Death Eater. Not after all the things Draco had said and done to him.

"While I'm sure this idea is some idiotic Gryff-"

"Don't waste your breath Malfoy." Draco looked around Potter to see the Weasel sitting next to a very perplexed Blaise. "We already tried to talk him out of it but he used that stupid Slytherin side of his and here we are." The red-head slammed his books on the table. Draco looked back to Potter and frowned.

"Slytherin side?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. The Gryffindor smiled at him and then subtly 'hissed' at the blond with a wink. Did Potter just flirt with him?! Draco felt the urge to jump him right there and might have if Professor Eidelbrach hadn't walked in. The man looked around the room confused before walking to write instructions on the board. Draco copied down the instructions and didn't even bother consulting Potter before setting to work. He wasn't going to let his frustrating presence effect Draco's potion. He was surprised when Potter began slicing and crushing the ingredients he had laid out. He inhaled the earthy smell, it was so familiar and always made him feel at home.

"Trying to catch a whiff of your sweetheart, faggot?"

Draco whipped around and simultaneously felt Potter go very still beside him. It was that Ravenclaw Michael Corner. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt a hand brush his. Potter had turned around and was leaning back on his stool with his legs out and his arms crossed. The Slytherin knew that look, he had felt the brunt of it many, many times.

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever Corner. Surely you could think of something better than calling him a faggot?" Potter asked and Corner seemed to almost visibly shrink.

"Are you defending him? He's a Death Eater! And a pouf! What the hell Potter whose side are you on?" Malfoy had to give it to the boy he had balls standing up to Potter like that. Foolish, suicidal balls.

"Well Corner considering the war is over, I don't think I need to take sides. And since you're throwing around names want to call me a faggot or a pouf and see what happens?" The brunette raised a challenging eyebrow and Draco shivered. Merlin Potter could be scary. Draco was beginning to wonder why Eidelbrach wasn't stepping in but the man was still sitting at his desk humming to himself and very obviously feigning ignorance to what was happening.

"You're not gay why would I?" The Ravenclaw said the word 'gay' with such disgust it made Draco's blood boil.

"I am, actually, you absolute moron. So go ahead, call me a faggot." Draco couldn't have hid his shock if he had actually tried. He was right! Oh gods this was the best thing that had ever happened to him! He shook his head and banished the thought. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. Potter defending him was just that stupid Gryffindor sense of nobility and chivalry anyway.

Corner was just sitting there with his mouth hanging open stupidly and the rest of the class looked like they were barely restraining themselves from the gossip they were about to explode with.

"Alright everyone that's enough. Back to your potions." Eidelbrach finally broke the silence and everyone slowly turned their attention back to class work. The room was still silent all through the period as Draco tried his best not to touch, talk to or make eye contact with Potter for fear he might explode with _wantwantwant_. When the bell rang everyone practically ran out of the class to get to lunch.  
Draco packed up his bag slowly and walked out of the class to find Potter standing alone outside of the room leaning against the wall.

"Potter…" He said warily and glared at the other man hoping he would go away. No such luck. Instead he received a sheepish smile that made his breath catch.

"Malfoy. Mind if I walk you to lunch? It'll be easier on both of us if we go in together. The silence followed by the whispering and the stares, y'know?" Draco narrowed his eyes and then gave a small nod before briskly walking past Potter as the other boy power-walked to catch up.

"So, quite nice out today isn't it?" The Gryffindor asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Potter. We aren't friends." He snuck a glance and caught Potter trying to hide a smile.

When they reached the Great Hall Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he pushed the door open. Potter was right. Silence. Stares. Fervent whispers. He looked over and his companion mouthed 'told you' before turning and heading to the Gryffindor table.

Draco felt himself grinning and didn't care. He had just shared an inside joke with Harry Potter. Not even the glares and taunts he heard could bring him down now. He slid in next to a smirking Pansy.  
"Have a nice walk?" She asked innocently.

"Please pass me that cake over there." He replied just as innocently.

"Oh it must have been nice. Chocolate means your happy." She giggled and passed him the delectable looking cake. Once again he found himself cursing her knowledge of him. But he couldn't argue. He was very happy.

"Harry can we please stop this?" Ron whined as the Golden Trio sat in the library studying. Harry could have sworn Charms wasn't this hard before.

"Stop what Ron?" He knew damn well what Ron was talking about but it was the hundredth time this week he'd asked and the answer was still no.

"Tailing Malfoy! Listen, mate, I know you've been hot for him since sixth-" Ron was cut off when Harry threw a wad of parchment at his head.

"Shh! Keep your voice down Ron." He glanced over his shoulder. The Slytherin in question didn't seem to have noticed and was still bent over a book, chewing absently on the end of his quill.

"Honestly Harry, he's an absolute idiot if he doesn't know by now. You've been playing bodyguard and trying to _flirt_ all week long. And don't get me started on sixth year." Hermione smiled up at him and Harry felt a strong surge of gratitude for his friends.

After the Amortentia incident Harry had come clean to them that his obsessive stalking of Malfoy sixth year hadn't been entirely just because he thought he was up to something. He did think he was up to no good and he had been right, but it also had a lot to do with how absolutely infuriatingly good-looking he found him. He thought he'd just let it pass by since Malfoy hated him but since the Potions incident Harry's crush had come back full force. His friends weren't exactly thrilled about it but it seemed like Hermione had known all along and Ron was so insanely easygoing now he had just shrugged and said "I don't get it but alright".

If he was being honest his infatuation had probably started fourth year. It was weirdly endearing when someone went through so much trouble to make you feel something, even if they were trying to make you feel terrible. Those badges had to have taken a lot of work which showed that Malfoy was thinking about him an almost disturbing amount. Since then the blond had been a constant in Harry's thoughts as well.

People were royally pissing him off with the hexing attempts and insults. He obviously didn't hate Draco and it was really nobody elses business so he didn't understand why everyone was being so ridiculous. So yeah, they were following Malfoy. For his own benefit, and if Harry got to check him out and miserably fail at trying to flirt then that was just a bonus.

The Gryffindor was just a bit confused now though. He had been trying to flirt all week to no avail. It didn't make sense! Malfoy had just been his pretentious snarky self. Him smelling Harry from the love potion meant he was supposed to be in love with him but Harry was beginning to feel like he'd have better results trying to hit up McGonagall. Harry sighed when the bell rang signaling the end of their study period.

"Brighten up Harry, it's Potions." Hermione said elbowing him as he kept an eye on Malfoy. He had forgotten and gave her an ear-splitting grin.

"Oh god, you're like some lovesick Hufflepuff." Ron said rolling his eyes but he couldn't help but smile too. It was nice to see his friend so happy.

Harry slid into his seat in Potions.

"Hey Malfoy." He tried giving his most charming smile. The blond waved his hand at Harry and pointed to the board. They had been brewing a new potion each day from the ones they had to identify last week. It was supposed to be a review of the last seven years to prepare the eighth years for their NEWTs so even though some of these potions took a month to make the base of each was given to them pre-made so they could finish the brew in the allotted hour. Easy stuff. Except today it was Amortentia. Of course. Harry groaned, the snickering and whispers had already started.

"May I remind you that not only are you adults, that this potion will tell all of you if you're in love with someone as well." Eidelbrach said as he walked between the tables. He patted Harry on the shoulder and winked at him and he smiled back.

"It's disgusting the way that man so blatantly flirts with you." Malfoy sniffed from beside him as they began preparing ingredients.

"Eidelbrach? No way." Harry snorted.

"Oh please, if you were a third year they'd throw him in Azkaban. He's constantly touching you and smiling." The Slytherin scowled as he crushed his Ashwinder Eggs. Harry put a hand on his chest and feigned surprise.

"Why Malfoy, if I didn't know any better I would think you're jealous!" He exclaimed. Malfoy glared even harder as he resolutely ignored the brunette. Harry sighed. He'd get him eventually.

Draco had been doing his absolute best ignoring Potter's blatant flirting. He knew this had to be boredom on the other boys part. There was no way he was actually interested so therefore Draco would just wait for this to pass. He appreciated the Golden Trio going out of their way to make sure he was safe, no that he'd ever admit that, but he wasn't about to make a fool of himself. He set down his stirrer and watched the spiral of smoke come up from the cauldron. His nose was flooded with that culmination of smells that was absolutely Potter. It was almost disorienting smelling it with the real thing next to him.

"What do I smell like?" Potter asked curiously while looking into the cauldron. Draco closed his eyes.

"Like broom polish, and magic itself with a little hint of treacle." He replied softly and looked away. How embarrassing. He felt a hand on his back and his stomach flipped when he looked into those earnest green eyes. "What do you smell?" He felt the question leave his mouth before he could stop himself. Potter's smile turned mischievous.

"Not telling." He said and looked at his fingernails.

"Potter!" Draco frowned. "I thought Gryffindors were all about fair play. I told you now tell me."

"I think you're mistaking Gryffindors with Hufflepuffs Malfoy. Besides, I have some cunning as well." He raised an eyebrow and the blond gulped. That look couldn't be good, but he was so curious. Who did Potter smell? He had to know or it would eat him up inside. At least he would be prepared to see it in the papers or hear it from someone if he knew ahead of time. Maybe then, it wouldn't hurt so much. "I'll tell you, but you have to do something for me too."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing crazy. I want you to go for a walk with me. After dinner tonight."

A walk? That was it? He could do that if it meant knowing who Harry Potter was in love with.

"And you have to actually talk to me." The brunette added. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. After dinner. In front of the Entrance Hall doors. Nine." Draco replied trying to seem as bored as he could with his heart threatening to break his ribcage. It sounded like they were going on a _date_.

Potter grinned. "See ya then, Malfoy." He stood up and walked out as the bell rang leaving behind a very suspicious and excited Draco.

"Stop fidgeting or I will strangle you Draco Malfoy I swear." Pansy said exasperatedly as Draco once again straightened his robes. He couldn't help it. It was eight fifty-five and he was so nervous he was bound to spontaneously combust any minute, he was positive. Pansy had agreed to wait with him since he could barely hold a spoon at dinner his hands were shaking so violently.

"He's not showing up. This was all a joke I can feel it. I bet him and Granger and the Weasel are somewhere under that stupid cloak of his laughing at me. Why did I agree to this?" He covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry to diappoint." Draco's head snapped up to the top of the steps where Potter stood casually.

"Byyye." Pansy whispered as Potter descended the stairs. When he reached Draco he bumped his shoulder. "Lake?" He asked jerking his head. Draco nodded. The two walked in somewhat comfortable silenced until they reached the waters edge, their shoulders bumping every so often and sending electricity down the blonde's spine. It was a warm night, the surface of the pond only disturbed by a tentacle splashing every now and then.

"So, when did this whole," The Gryffindor gestured awkwardly between them, "thing start?"

Draco tried to pretend he wasn't blushing furiously. "Such grace with words Potter, are you a poet?" He asked and smirked when he noticed the mirrored blush but continued. In for a Knut and all that."If I'm being honest with myself? Fourth year." Potter's step faltered a bit but he kept walking.

"Huh. So the 'Potter Stinks' thing was pulling pigtails." He mused and there was a smile playing at his lips.

"I suppose you could say that." Draco was beginning to pray the giant squid would sweep him up and drown him so he didn't have to face this horribly embarrassing conversation.

"So if you fancy me, why have you been trying so hard to ignore my pretty obvious attempts to flirt with you?" Potter was frowning as he plopped down onto the small hill they were on. It looked out over the lake and almost all of the castle. Draco loved this spot. He sat down and huffed. "Malfoy?" The other boy pressed.

"Because I figured you're pulling my leg. It's a joke to you or your bored or something, alright?" He snapped. He didn't want to be doing this but Potter was so frustratingly persistent.

"I wouldn't do that." Draco turned to look and there it was plain as day. Potter wasn't messing with him. He had that same open and honest, beautifully innocent expression he had when he talked to everyone else. A face that until recently, hadn't ever been directed at him. Draco had to look away or he'd never be able to collect himself again. He could fall apart under that gaze. He looked down at the grass. "Why would you think that?"

Why would he think that? Why wouldn't he? "Because... You being interested in me just doesn't make sense. I've been a horrible person for a long time, especially to you. And you're just so very… good. In every sense of the word. That's why I…" The Slytherin trailed off. He couldn't finish that sentence. He couldn't say it out loud. There was a long silence as they waves of the lake gently pushed up against the shore. He heard a faint rustling of grass before he felt a warm hand covering his. He looked up in shock.

"Do you still want to know what I smelled in the potion today?" Potter's eyes were so intense Draco was scared he was going to burn. He swallowed loudly.

"Yes." He managed with a whisper and licked his lips nervously. Potter crawled up onto his knees in front of him still grasping his hand.

"It smelled like… Old books. And something fresh and expensive, like cologne." Draco could hear his heart in his ears but he couldn't look away as the other boy scooted closer. "And the Potions classroom, with a bit of chocolate." Draco closed his eyes as a hand threaded through his hair.

Potter's face was so close to his he could feel his breath ghost across his lips as he spoke.

"It smelled like you."

And Harry Potter kissed him. He kissed him as open and honest and brave as he was down to his very core. And all Draco could think was…

 _I fucking love Amortentia._


End file.
